Mega Man 12 - Reality
by ThatOtherFella
Summary: When Megaman gets stuck in the real world, He must get back with the help of 2 Kids! But Dr. Wily gets stuck in the real world too, and has evil plans! Can Megaman defeat Wily and get home? K for Future content!
1. Chapter 1: A new world

**Hey guys! This is my First, I mean First! fanfic I made. Hope you like it!**

Chapter 1: A new world.

Silently, Rock gazed at the blue, airy, sky and wondered what crazy invention Dr. Light could possibly come up with.

"Wonder what crazy invention Doctor Light is doing in his lab." Rock said to himself.

Surprisingly, Rock also wondered what crazy plan Wily was up to too.

"Huh, I also wonder what Wily is plotting, Probably some crazy plan including him and his robots." Rock said to himself again.

Everything was going totally fine at that point. The city was safe, Dr. Light could spend some time off his usual lecturing with Wily, and others,

That all charged when Rock heard a loud noise coming from Dr. Lights lab

The sound alerted him, He knew where it came from immediately, It came from the lab. Rock hurried to see what all was going on.

"I finished it! I finished it! I finally finished it!" Dr. Light yapped and barked, proud of himself for some reason.

Rock barged through the door with an alert face "What's the problem Doc?" Rock said as he looked oddly at the Doctor as he was in a crazy state.

"Rock! I finally finished the machine!" The Doctor said, running around with a joyous smile on his face.

"What machine? What's going on?" Rock replied in a odd manner.

Dr. Light sighed, Feeling much more calmer now. "I finished the machine that can teleport to other universe's" Dr. Light said in a soothed, relaxed way.

Even Roll was curious about what Dr. Light was talking about, So she came downstairs She finally came downstairs to see what all the excitement and happiness was about. "Now what was all that ruckus about?" Roll asked everyone in a slightly grumpy way.

"Roll! Look! This is amazing! Light made a machine that can teleport to other universe's!" Rock said happily as he smiled.

Roll got a small giggle from this. "A machine that can teleport to other universe's?" Roll said in a way that she thought it was a joke. "Your kidding, right?".

"Roll! This is not a joke at all! Really! If this was a prank, Dr. Light would just tell us about it!" Rock said as a quick excuse.

"Fine... I believe you." Roll said. She actually never thought Dr. Light would build a machine that could possibly teleport to other universe's.. Sure. He was a extremely smart man, build the original Robot Masters. But she never thought he could make a machine that can go to other universe's, Someone would have to be a genius to do that. "Only on one condition." Roll added. "You prove to me this is a real time machine" Roll said, Thinking rock would come up with another excuse.

"Roll. I just finished this now! Maybe we can take some tests and you'll believe us!" Dr. Light said to Roll. He knew the dangers of a machine like this.

Rock stared at Roll waiting to answer. He soon got a bit impatient, Then, Rock said something unforgettable... "I'll go inside the machine." Rock said with a brave and bold expression on his face. He, like Light, Knew the dangers of a machine like this, but he still wanted to try. His armor shined on, Showing dark and bright palettes of blue and yellow.

"Rock! Please don't go!" Dr. Light yelled out. "You might get even hurt! We might never see you again!" Dr. Light tried to get Rock by the shoulder, but it was no use at all, as he swiped his shoulder away from his hand.

Rock slowly walked towards the machine, He wanted to prove to Roll that the machine could teleport, Not too soon, He got inside the machine as he stepped on he stairs, with a calm, but brave expression on his face. "Start the machine." Rock said in a slow, strong, voice. Not only could he prove to Roll that the machine, but to everyone.

"No Rock! I won't! You might get hurt and we could do nothing about it! I'm sure we can prove the machine teleport in some other way! Please don-" Dr. Light was cut off by Rock's words.

"ARE YOU GOING TO HELP OR NOT!" Rock screamed with anger on not only his face. His hands were curled up like fists, Like he was going to punch someone in the face.

'Fine." Dr. Light said in a mellow, sad, voice, He slowly trudged towards the machine, about to push the button, when he said one last thing. "Do you really want to do this?" Dr. Light said with an even sadder expression on his face.

"Yes." Rock said like it didn't matter at all. After all he did wan to Prove to Roll that it worked.

"Fine." said Dr. Light. A few tears even began to form on his eyes. He slowly pushed the button as he slowly stared at him, Soon, The machine started to glow a Neon green-like color, It even levitated a bit. Jolts starting to form. Dr. Light and Roll were amazed at the Energetic machine, finally a giant flash started to surround the house, Almost making Dr. Light blind, Then, It stopped, It stopped. The machine was nowhere to be found, And almost everyone was on the floor.

Roll started to whimper in pain as she sat in a corner. "What have I done… Rock is gone…And it's all my fault…" Roll cried quietly, "I'm... sorry." She said, one, last, time.

**In the real world.**

"Oh, Come on! Are you done yet!" Jane said to her Big brother, Drake. As he was playing Megaman 9 again. Drake was 15 years old, He had a sister, Jane, Who also was 5 years old, Drake absolutely loved playing Megaman, and played it almost all the time. Even at the point his parents thought it was annoying.

"Sorry Jane! I'm really close to defeating Magma Man this one time! Drake dashed and dodged Magma Man moves, "Come on! Come on!" He finally got a shot on him, Then he exploded. "Yes!" Drake had finally beaten Magma Man this time "Over 20 attempts but I finally finished him!" After he saved his game. He got a reminder on his Xbox one. "Huh" he said. It said _"Megaman 12 is now available to play!"_ Drake looked even closer.

"NOW will you play with me?" Jane said out loudly,

"After this, Drake said, Drake started to boot up the game, "Alright! Capcom said this would come out later but whatever!" But then the game just started to glitch, the TV was now flickering with flashes of light, Mostly Neon green, " Wait, What's going on?" Drake said as he looked even closer, But a green spark hit him. "OW! What was that?" Jane started to get a bit scared as she and Drake both looked at the TV, suddenly, some things came out, Some tiny pieces of steel came out of the TV "If this is a joke, It's not funny." Drake said as he looked around scared, Then he heard something, _Help_ _me! _Then, Something unbelieveable came out of the TV, A big, round-like, blue, arm. "Is that what I think it is?" Drake spouted, "D-d-d-Don't worry Megaman! I'll s-S-s-save you!" Drake pulled as hard as he could, But at last, Megaman came out and the TV stopped glitching and ha cracked,

"A MONSTER!" Jane shouted as she tried to run away from Megaman, but she couldn't because Drake held her, "Let me go!" Jane said as she tried to lose Drake's grip.

"Jane! Listen! Maybe Megaman isn't evil! He's good in the games!" Drake told Jane.

"Yeah! I wouldn't hurt anyone innocent at all! I fight for all good and I'll stop all bad! Said Megaman, "Hey. Isn't this house looking somewhat old," Megaman stated.

"What do you mean pretty old?" Drake asked Megaman, confusingly.

"Wait a second, What year is it?" Megaman asked Drake.

"2019, Why would you ask?" Drake got even more confused, Thinking what was wrong.

"Well in my universe, It's 20XX" Megaman said, Sadly realizing what could happen if people could see him.

"Oh" Drake said as the thought of all the endless possibilities, Maybe his parents could see him and he and Jane would be grounded forever. Or the government already knows and are following them. Drake thought of even more things that could happen to Megaman, He would have to hide his identity from people, Lie to his parents, and on and on. This made Drake extremely nervous about what possibly could happen, "This is going to be a long ride." Drake said seriously.

"A really, really, long ride." Megaman added.

**I hoped you likes this Fanfic! Criticism is okay! Again, T****his is my first fanfic. See you next chapter! Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2: Aftermath

Chapter 2: Aftermath.

Hey guys! JoshTheAce here! And last chapter(literally the only chapter there was before posting this one) Things weren't looking too good. Let's see what happens next!

All her fault. All her damned fault. That's basically all Roll could think after Rock had disappeared, She could never accept Rock being gone, It only made it her guilt worse. Multiple people have blamed her and despised her for _the event_, _I deserve this, I really do._ That phrase was stuck in her head every hour, minute, and second, she thought. "It's been 1 day since Rock went missing, Maybe I should watch the news." She did know people were making a statue of Megaman in his honor, She was just going to check if anything new had happened. On the way to the lab, Roll was greeted by some 3 Gigantic Robot Masters, Gutsman, Hardman, and Concreteman, "W-w-woah!" Roll cried as she stared at the colossal robots standing in her way, "Hey! Can't we do this the easy way?... right?" Roll muttered.

"You actually THINK we're going to take this the easy way?!" Hardman screamed at Roll "After what you did to MEGAMAN!" Hardman grabbed Roll and pinned her against the stonewall, " So LISTEN UP PUNK!, WE WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU AFTER WHAT YOU DID TO MEGAMAN! SO YOU BETTER SHUT UP YOU PUNY SON OF A-"Hardman's words were cut off by a blue robot wearing a cloak standing behind him.

"Let her go, please." He said silently to the trio. "I don't want to use my powers, Trust me." He whispered again to them.

"So what are YOU going to do about it?!" Hardman screamed at the mysterious blue figure, as his fists clenched.

'Fine. I guess I'll have to fight you. Peace really was a way, You know." The blue robot said as he threw off his cape, Revealing itself to be...

"SHADOWMAN?!" The trio raised they're voices and shouted at the same time.

"Please let her go. She's innocent!" he pleaded them, but the 3 consumed with anger, they didn't listen. A crowd soon gathered up to see what was going on.

"Well, I guess a friend of Roll is a enemy of mine!" Concreteman said as he was about to lunge at the Mechanical ninja's body,

But Shadowman took action very quickly. He dodged Concreteman's attack, "Concreteman! I don't want to hurt you!" Shadowman said, avoiding several attacks from him. Finally, After multiple and many attacks, Shadowman finally got hit, "GAHH!" He screamed in pain. Concreteman had put a giant dent on his shoulder, It hurt him, Pretty hard. The other two pummeled him as Concreteman laughed at the broken bot.

After this, Roll snapped. She grabbed something from her purse, A rock she had collected on her walk on the stone road to Dr. Lights Lab, "HEY YOU WANNABE GUTSMAN RIPOFF!" Roll hollered as she threw the rock at Concreteman, filled with rage, anger, and other vile feelings.

"OUCH! What was that for?" Concreteman stared at Roll, "It's not very nice to hit people, Ya know!" the other two beating up Shadowman went to Roll, with unpleasant grins on their faces. 'I'm going to beat you SO HARD you wish you were never CEMENT to exist!".

Suddenly, As Concrete was about to beat Roll up, Shadowman got up. He wasn't very strong and he was very dented, But he was still standing. "Your puns are...-" He raced towards Concreteman, possibly fast as Quickman. He leaped in the air, grabbed a ninja star, and aimed right for Concreteman's Body. Concreteman turned around to see what was happening, Then, Shadow thrusted towards Concreteman's body and-"HORRIBLE!" Shadowman jammed his ninja star inside Concreteman's cannon, it leaked tons of concrete, freezing his body. Being disabled from the dent, The other two ran at him, Their eyes, Red like blazes, rushed at him. Shadowman rapidly unsheathed his recently equipped katana, Dr. Light said he can only use it in a emergency, This definitely was an emergency. He dashed like it was the old times, The old times. When Dr. Wily had just build him a set out to fight Megaman, He never realized Megaman was good at the time but when he was reprogrammed, Things changed. He slashed his katana against them, causing giant dents against the two.

"Oh man! My new armor! Let's get outta here!" Gutsman cried out running with Hardman, "I'll never forgive you for this, Shadowman!".

"Guys! Wait for me!" Concreteman muffled out, trying break the concrete in his legs so he could run away.

Roll stood up slowly, a bit damaged from Hardman's grip. "Wow...Thank you for saving me." Roll smiled. "You're very nice.".

"No problem." Shadowman replied, "I just came here to talk about something, I don't think Megaman going in the machine is your fault." He confessed.

"Wh-What do you mean?" She spouted out, confused by what he meant. "It's my fault! I urged him to do it!" As she tried to convince him.

"What I'm saying is it isn't your fault! If anything, Its Megaman's fault! He went into the machine!" Shadowman shouted out. "If anything he should apologize!".

She had a gasp on her face after that whole sentence. "Wow..." Roll said quietly as she slowly ran away from Shadowman.

"ROLL! PLEASE! DON'T GO!" Shadowman cried, _sigh... I shouted at her. Didn't I?_ Shadowman slowly said to himself.

After running away from Shadowman, As she was walking, She suddenly thought about what he said, _Was it really my fault Megaman went into the machine? Was it,_ "GAH! WHAT ARE YOU THINKING ROLL! ITS YOUR FAULT! HE WENT INTO THE MACHINE BECAUSE OF YOU!" She screamed at herself. But not too soon. Everyone at the road was staring at her._ Roll, forget it. You're causing a scene._ She had finally said to herself, Again. One, last, time.

* * *

_Wow. Megaman is real? This has to be a joke, right? right... ? _Drake was thinking about that since the Blue Bomber had popped out of his TV. His life changed at that moment. Heck, Even his sister was surprised at such a thing. A fictional character coming into real life was really hard thing to believe too. And it would take a LOT of time to get used to it. _Besides, It's not like he's fake... Is he?_ Drake thought about that for a sec. _Well, He did pop out of the TV to be exact. But that wasn't enough proof._ He HAD to ask him about that. So he went to Jane's room (Where Megaman was.) and opened the door. "Hey Megaman! How are you doing?" He greeted him.

"Oh. I'm doing well. He said politely, He was looking at the picture Jane was drawing. The picture looked like a weird white spiky urchin with a bow, and 2 big bugling eyes. "Wow. You draw... abstract?" He said, trying not to be rude. The thing (Can't even call it a PICTURE!) was a white Pomeranian.

"I'm done!" The young girl happily said with a smile on her face. "This is a picture of Polly!" She said once again.

"Cool, But who's Polly?" Then after saying that, a tear appeared on the toddlers face. "Oh... Sorry, I felt the same pain when Rush got hit by that gorilla robot at the caverns, But you probably wouldn't understand that." The blue robot said.

"Then Duo saved you and beat the BALONEY out of him?" He questioned, then realized he probably shouldn't of said that. _Oh no... What have I done?_

"Yes but... How THE * %$ #& DID YOU KNOW THAT?!" He shouted, extremely flabbergasted.

"Well, How do I say this... Your a video game series that started ever since 1987, Yeah." He said, _I can't believe this! I told Megaman, right to his face, He is a video game! DARN IT DRAKE!_

After hearing that, A tiny chuckle came from Megaman. "Are you kidding me? Come on, I'm not that gullible. Tell me the truth." He replied, Thinking that the teenager was crazy.

"Oh yeah! I'll prove it!" He enthusiastically told him. Drake got his iPhone and searched "Megaman", Soon, the search results viewed a picture of the Megaman 1 box art, with a caption saying "Video game series." "There, Now do you understand?"

Somewhat surprised by this Megaman looked closer. "Is this.. Real?" He questioned.

"MORE proof? Well, here you go." He opened his computer and opened a NES emulator. He clicked the text saying "Megaman 2" and opened it. Soon, The cutscene at the beginning of the game began. He didn't skip it because he wanted more proof. When it finished, he went to the stage select and pressed Metal man's mugshot. after the introduction, he played through a bit of the stage. "Is that ENOUGH?" He shouted,

"I-I cant believe this.." He stated right from the get-go. _I am a... VIDEO GAME?! How is this possible? Oh, right. I just teleported to another dimension, stupid me._

"... Sorry I screamed at you. Okay?" He apologized. "It's just, I thought about that once you appeared." He then asked him another question. "So... Can I see your powers? Because, You know, to prove that you REALLY are Megaman."

"Fine. But just to let you know, I am NOT a toy. Understand?" He told him as they made a promise. They both knowing that this could go very, very, wrong. So the 3 went to the shed, The best place for... you know, DESTRUCTION! After that deafening scream from the narrator, They finally made it.

"Welp, Here it is. Our… mediocre shed!" the teen said, not too excitingly. They walked inside the shed which actually boasted a great amount of room inside. "Now let me find a target." He found a wood stand at the edge at the shed. It also had a round plank on the top, with a target painted on I. "Alright, Get ready to shoot in... 3" He placed the wooden target on the floor. "2..." As suspense was building up, the teen finally shouted one last word. "1!"

In a split-second. a electric orb that surrounded the Mega buster, energic and fresh, blasted off the metallic cannon and collided harshly with the wooden target as dozens of pieces flew off into the air. The target was completely destroyed, with debris everywhere around the entire shed.

"That... was... AWESOME!" The fascinated children shouted out at the same time. "Jinx!" he replied to the youngster in a snarky voice. "I can't wait see the look on Mom and Dad face!... Oh. Crap."

"_gasp_ Our parents!" the sister realized as she broke the jinx. Soon, a pair of wo lights was closer to their house. It was a 2018 Alfa Romeo Stelvio, A not so surprisingly expensive car for a expensive house "What are we going to do?"

"Stay here, I'll talk to them." Drake said as he approached the 2, his parents had just came out of the car, So Megaman hid. He finally came face to face with them, Happily greeting them back. "Hi Mom... and Dad!" He faked a smile, but hoping the didn't realize it.

"Hey Drake! How ya doing?" his Mom asked in a soft, gentle, voice.

"I'm doing great Mom! How are you doing Dad?" He said politely again, _I can't keep this up for longer. I have to think of a excuse._

"Hey Drake! Glad to see you off your console for once!" He smiled at him, but saw something suspicious in the shed. "Drake? Did you brake something in the shed?"

"Err... No! That was just Jane practicing for softball!" He lied._ Good excuse. I wonder where Megaman is though?_

"Oh, that little rascal. Come over here! I'm just kidding!" The dad laughed as the child leaped into his arms. "But why is it in so many pieces?"

Jane was dancing when she hit the target. She was so happy she hit it!" He again lied. _That one didn't goes as expected..._

"Hmm... Okay! Come inside, It's cold outside!" He said as they all walked inside the house. When they got inside, Drake and jane asked their parents a favor.

"Can we go to the basement?... Alone?" He told them, Wishing they wouldn't suspect something. "I promise it's nothing bad. I swear!"

"Okay. But I have to say something too. You and your sister can tell us ANYTHING in the world. Don't be afraid to ask. He replied in a understanding way. "You really can. Don't be afraid!" He told them once again.

"Okay Daddy!" she said as the two went downstairs. As they made their way inside, they both sat on the black couch and began to talk about the_ event_. "What was THAT! Megaman is real, AND FUN TO TALK TOO!?"

"Be quiet! Our parents will notice what's going on down here! Keep it low!" He "shouted" at her.

"Do you think we're going to tell anybody about this?" She whispered to him.

"Well... There is this _one _exception." He said silently. The two already knew who could solve this Megaman mystery.

**I'm SOOOO sorry this took so long! I'm glad this ended on a happier note. I promise Chapter 3 will come faster! And shoutout to Disparagin7 for following this story and TrimusicaDrag00n90 for following this too! See you later!**


	3. Chapter 3: Wily's Return

**Hey guys! ThatOtherGuy here. And last chapter (the BETTER chapter) We left on a cliffhanger. Sadly, That won't be solved. Today, We will be looking at the life of another scientist and his underling.**

Chapter 3: Wily's return.

It has been months since Wily had formulated a new plan. The old fool hasn't really come up with anything in a long time. I mean, Just because I am his creation don't mean I "like" him. I just like to enjoy the time where I don't have to fight Megaman... and befriend him yet again. And yes, I am Bass, Creation of Dr. Wily. So I finally decided, I might want to check on Wily for once, I wonder if he's okay. After all, He might be feeling I walked through the rooms in the Wily fortress and found Wily's room. I entered the room, I saw Wily staring at multiple screens in this room. He was sitting on a office chair, typing multiple paragraphs and sentences, I couldn't exactly see what he was writing at first, but turns out, He was just reading a article about a certain incident having to do with Megaman. It also shows a unfinished statue of him in the center of the Monsteropolis park. I asked him if he was okay, "Wily, What are you reading?" I said in a monotone voice. He stared at me, turning the office chair around. He had a giant smile on his face, staying for a short period of time. He finally said something after that awkward looking smile.

"I finally found it." He muttered slowly he moved his chair a bit to the side so Bass could see what he was reading. It appeared that article was about a mysterious machine that could travel through the "multiverse". It also had

something about the disappearance of Megaman. Looking at this, Wily realized that he might never fight with Megaman again. "He's gone... Finally gone... gone, Gone! GONE! GONE! FOREVER NOW!"

I was somewhat intrigued by this, To have an enemy of mine disappear out of the blue. Well, At least don't have to fight him again. He was interrupted by Wily screaming.

"NOW I JUST HAVE TO FIND WHERE HE IS!"

Crap, I didn't realize that Megaman was still functioning. The article said that Megaman would have the power to survive such a crisis that he may be still out there. It also said something about Dr. Light creating the machine, It wasn't a coincidence that he build the machine, After all, he did create the original robot masters and Megaman. I wouldn't be unexpected that he would make another big change in the world.

"I'LL GET THAT PILE OF NUTS IF ITS THE LAST THING I DO! But I can't do it alone without some help. (gasp) I'LL CREATE 8 MORE ROBOT MASTERS TO STOP HIM IN HIS TRACKS!" He shouted out as he laughed like a maniac in the echoing room.

"So this is going to be like any ordinary Megaman game, isn't it?" Bass sighed, not realizing he just broke the fourth wall.

Wily started to get off the chair he rushed to his laboratory and start working on blueprints for upcoming Robot masters. Bass sighed yet again walking towards Wily to see what crazy ideas he could possibly come up with. Wily was already sketching out a design for one of the new robot masters. We was working on a robot master that looked a lot like Pump man, except the shoulder were much bigger and square-like, He also had a massive claw on his right hand. And the crowbar on his head was replaced with a trash can. He heard a tap on his shoulder and looked, It was Bass, he questioned him about what he was sketching out and he told him. "Ah, Bass. I'm working on a new robot master. I think I'll call him Garbage Man." Bass facepalmed at this idea, Knowing it would be crazy as always. He walked away of the lab. "Eh, He come whining back with apology later." He said as he worked on the sketch a bit more.

**3 WEEKS LATER**

It was another normal day in the Skull fortress and Wily was testing his new robot masters. This time. He was almost done with the new Robot Masters he created " And... done! Good job electrocuting those targets Tase Man!" He smiled at him.

"Itz no problem Dr. Wily! Itz actually pretty easy to shock these targetz!" He said in glitched voice. He looked like Tornado man, but in a blue and gray palette, he also had a taser on his head and hands too.

"Alright everybody! You're all done with training now! It is time you face the real Megaman now!" He told them with hope that he would stop the Blue Bomber.

"But sir, how will we get Megaman? You told us that he was transported to another dimension, didn't you?" A Robot Master said from the group of 8.

"Easy. I'll teleport all of you to the dimension Megaman is in with my new invention." He said with a smirk on his face. "You will use trackers to find him" He handed all of the 8 Robot Masters trackers. "Now that you have the trackers I will lead you to my ship." He said as he lead the 8 to the top of the tower. Once they were atop the tower. He said something about the odd ship they were close to. "This is the Wily Carrier. It is a ship made to transport you to Megaman's dimension. My servant, Bass. (I'm not your servant!) will control the ship. He said as the lead them onto the ship. The ship started to hover in the air. Then, Dark purple lights on the inside of the ship started to glow. Finally, the ship thrusted through the air and had teleported immediately.

* * *

_It was much more difficult keeping Megaman a secret without my parents knowing. It would cause a catastrophe if the found out about_ it_. Me and Jane are the only ones who know about him, But we might tell a friend or two about it. But that isn't the only thing on my mind so far. The only thing I have on my mind is Megaman. Because it has been a dream living with him. I just can't wait to spend more time with h-_

"Drake? Are you okay?"

It was Megaman. He had a worried look on his face. He probably wasn't very happy he was stuck here. But I was. "Drake? Hello? Are you even awake?" He said multiple times. He soon thought of an idea to wake me up. "(gasp) Drake! DRAKE! The portal opened again! I think I can return to my universe!" This startled him, He snapped out of is daydreaming and started to look around the room.

"Where? WHERE!?" He shouted out of the room. He realized he could of alarmed his parents and shut his mouth. _"__Megaman. What are you doing in my room?!" _He "shouted" out again. He then realized it was a cheap trick to make him snap out of his daydreaming. _"Why did you trick me. I thought you were serious!"_

"You were daydreaming about something. What was it?" He asked the surprised teenager.

"Well, Nothing really important, You know. He said, Trying to hide the fact that was daydreaming about him.

"Oh, That's okay. Also, why didn't you tell your parents about me? He asked the teen one more time.

"Well, to put it simply. They freak out about everything. One time. Me and jane found a injured dog on the road. We wanted to keep it but when they found out about it. They freaked out. The told us to put the injured dog in a shelter immediately. We tried to tell them that we could take care of it. But they ignored that and kept screaming."

"Gee, That's sad. Even Dr. Light wouldn't freak out because of such a thing!" He replied, feeling some guilt for the kid. But he heard a call from someone downstairs.

"Drake! I's time for Breakfast! Can't let your food get cold!" He mother called to him. He responded by going downstairs to eat his breakfast. He also told Megaman not to go downstairs.

"I'm coming Mom! Oh, and by the way Megaman. Don't go downstairs! Got that?" He answered back to him.

"Got it." He said in a silent voice. Not trying to alert Drake's Mom or Dad.

Drake came downstairs for breakfast time. When he came downstairs, Jane greeted him with a smile. They were both trying to forget the events that happened when they first met Megaman. Drake had 2 eggs and a bacon strip that were arranged in a smiley face. Drake dad turned on the News channel on TV and what Drake saw surprised him.

"Hello good viewers. You are watching the official Boston news channel. Our topic for today is about a strange UFO that appeared in the sky at 3:25 AM. Some people who have witnessed the event have been startled by what they saw. "It was like some type of fictional ship from a movie! "It kinda reminds me of the Wily machine from Megaman 4! "I told y'all the Turtlebots were coming! I TOLD Y'ALLS!" The machine clearly looks like something heavily-inspired from the game, Megaman. Presumably, the creations Wily makes." When Drake heard this. He almost fainted. He ran to his room and started to tell Megaman about the situation.

"MEGAMAN!" He shouted out loudly. That scream made almost everyone in the house spooked. He robot ran to the teenager as well and they both collided. "MEGAMAN! I THINK SOMETHING REALLY REALLY BAD HAPPENED!"

"What happened!" he said not too loudly. Knowing what will happen If Drake's parents see him.

Drake calmed down so he could explained what happened. "Alright. so, My dad turned on the news and I think I saw one of Wily's creations on the news!" Before Megaman could say anything. Drake said something that calmed the whole situation down "But I think I know who has the answers.

**I told you guys this would come out earlier! Also, Shoutout to AquaDarkStar for Faving this! And EJarro for following this! See you later!**


	4. Chapter 4: The friend

**Hey guys! ThatOtherFella here with another chapter of Megaman 12 - Reality! This time. I'm trying to introduce a new major character in this chapter.**

Chapter 4: The friend.

Drake was on his usual stroll on the weekends. Every Saturday. He would take a tiny walk and would explore the nearby park. He could bring Megaman along the way, But he would have to put a disguise on him. He was walking home when he saw his parents putting decorations on the house. He knew Haloween was coming up. And it would be the perfect time to create a costume for Megaman. So he walked inside the house until his parents asked him to help with the decorations.

"Hey, Drake, We need help with the decorations. They aren't going to hang themselves. Are they. He told him.

"Sorry. I have to make something. I come back later. He answered as he walked inside the house and went downstairs. He saw Megaman making a little fort made with blankets and a table. As he saw this he asked him what it was for. "Hey Megaman. What are you making he greeted the Android."

"Oh! Hey Drake. I'm creating a little fort for me to stay in, It is also a hiding place for me if your parents come down." He said as he crawled inside the little fort and came back.

"Megaman, I think you won't need that. Because I have a much better idea." He said he as he walked toward the leftover laundry and picked up some clothes. He was holding blue shorts and a white and blue shirt with a 4 on it. "You can wear these clothes as a disguise to fool my parents. Got it?"

"I got it."

When Megaman came out of the tent (Where he was changing) He was looking like an avearage 14 year old kid. He also used some rags to cover up some mechanical parts of his body so Drake's parents wouldn't be suspicious of him. "How do I look?"

"You look totally normal." He said with a smile on his face.

"I'll be taking that as a compliment..." He said, Not to excited as he was before. He walked out of the basement and looked at the house. "So Drake, how will you introduce me to your parents?"

"Easy." He said with a grin. He went out in his vast backyard filled with dark greenish trees of sorts. He looked at a certain gate and walked towards it. He opened the gate and sneaked out of the yard and went to the sidewalk. After that, he walked toward the front yard of his house. "I told you it would be easy." He told him. Keeping the grin from earlier.

Drake's dad was finished with the decorations on the ceiling of the house. He climbed all the way down using a ladder he placed. When he saw the 2 boys he politely greeted them. "Hi Drake! Who's you friend?" He said pointing at the blue-eyed kid.

"Oh! This is... Zack!" He said, thinking the name suited him. The other kid waved his hand a bit awkwardly as in a greeting. He father waved his hand at the child too.

"So are you new? Haven't seen you around here." He questioned the shy kid.

He got a bit nervous about the question and decided to make up a fib. "I-I have t-to pee..." He said as he ran along the sidewalk.

"Zack! Wait!" The teenager shouted as he ran towards the scared one. At this point, Drake's dad was confused. Thinking he was shy. After running along the sidewalk he found him. "Megaman! What are you doing?" He said in a loud voice.

He found him hiding behind a bush. As soon as Drake spotted him. He crawled out of the bush and told him "Drake, The reason I left was because I think your parents might find out about me. And I don't want them. It's very hard to keep secrets under all this pressure now. I just want to go home. Can you make me a promise?" He said with a smile on his face. Knowing that they were good friends. Before Drake could answer, Another teen came out onto the sidewalk and looked at the two.

"Drake? Is that you?" A figure said not to far away. He was a brown teen. He was wearing a navy blue jacket and jeans. He was a bit confusing seeing Drake with a another person. "Who are you talking too?"

"Brock? What are you doing here?" He said. He realize he was not looking at him, but the other kid. He realized if he was there, that meant he could solve the sudden appearance Megaman in his world. "Well, It's hard to explain. He knew that he would have to prove to him that Megaman was real in the first place. So he went to his house and asked his parents if Brock could come. They said yes and they went down in the basement.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Brock questioned the two. They were a bit nervous at first, but Drake was the first one to talk.

"Well, You see. It was a normal night and I was playing Megaman 9 and beat Magma Man. After I defeated him. I saw a notification on my Xbox. It said Megaman 12 was available to play. So once I started the game. It started to glitch. There were bits of steel coming out of the TV. And suddenly. Megaman came out!" After this, brock started to chuckle a bit. "Hey! This is not a joke!" He said seriously.

"You actually think that I would believe that?" He said, giggling a lot more.

"He's telling the truth, just so you know." Megaman said "I guess I have to prove it to you." He quickly changed into his armor, still a tee bit damaged due to the incident. Looking at this. Brock was immediately surprised by what he saw. He asked Drake if he was hallucinating, but Drake nodded his head. He was going to touch him. But he got interrupted by Jane.

"Megaman! I need help with my costume!" The young girl said as she walked down the stairs. He was holding a white cloth. "Can you cut 2 tiny holes out for my eyes?"

"Sure!" He said. He changed his armor to another color. A gray and white palatte. Some odd looking scissors came out of his hand. He grabbed it and cut two tiny holes. As Brock saw this. He was even more surprised by what happened. He pinched himself it see if it was a dream. He even touched him. He felt his smooth, metallic, blue armor. This, if the "hallucination" could interact with the real world. Then it wasn't a "hallucination" at all.

"HOW THE HELL IS THIS REAL!?!?!??!?!????" (Yes, I know this is rated K Plus) He shouted across the room. What he had witnessed was unreal to him. He couldn't believe what was happening.

"I don't know! I thought you would have an idea! That's why I came to you!" Drake told the friend of his. "You are the smartest kid in school for all I know!"

"Well, do you have any evidence?" He said as he waited for an answer.

"When I came out of the TV. I saw some remains of a weird machine." The Blue Bomber said as showed a picture of the broken machine on a hologram connected to his Mega Buster. "It looks like I could fit in it."

"Do you have any past memory of it?" The brown kid said, writing it in a notepad.

"Not really. I must of been wiped out when it happened." He said as the teenager wrote more things down.

"Guys, I've think I've got it. I think Megaman has been transported to our world because of a world-traveling machine." He said showing the multiple notes. Then, Drake heard someone open the door. Megaman changed to his old clothes quickly. It was Drake's dad. He was checking on them.

"Hey kiddos! What are you guys doing in there." He said while opening the door.

"Oh Dad! W-w-w-We were playing a game! Only a game!" He muttered out loudly.

"Are you sure buddy? Looks like you're hiding something from me." He asked him suspiciously.

Well, If something like that happened. Of course I would tell you! You are my Dad of course!" He lied to him once again.

"Okay. But just so you know. You can tell us anything. Got that?" He said, trying to work something out with Drake.

"I got it Dad." He lied to the parent again. His dad closed the door. And they started their conversation from were they left off. "That would explain a lot, Brock. That's a good hypothesis!" He thanked his friend.

"What's a hypothesis?" Jane said as she crawled out of the fort Megaman made.

"A hypothesis is a guess or estimate using limited evidence. A example is how I got in the real world. Brock used evidence to created a hypothesis." He stated.

"Sure." The girl said as she crawled back into the tent.

"So... Do you have anything else to tell me?" The teenager asked one more time.

"Drake said something about my nemesis, Dr. Wily appearing in the real world." The robot told him.

"That seems bad. Like REALLY bad!" He kept writing that on his notes "He might even be attacked by some of those Robot Kings!"

"They're actually called Robot Masters. But that's not the point. The point is that we're are probably being chased by Wily! W. I. L. Y!" He spelled out his name.

"E iSo how are we going to stop him?" The fanatic questioned the robot. Drake looked at the sky. It was pitch black. Realizing they would have to talk about this tomorrow. "Guys. It's my bedtime. We have to talk about this tomorrow." He said as he started to go upstairs.

"Bye Brock." He waved at his friend. The three both left the room but Megaman stayed down and hid.

**Later...**

It was 10:30 and Drake just fell asleep. Megaman and Jane were sleeping too. Well, Megaman wasn't exactly sleeping. But you know what I'm saying. But Drake's parents were having a conversation.

"Well, Drake has been acting oddly now, So what's up with him." The mother asked the man.

"Yes, He has been acting weird lately. Today. He freaked out about something and told me it was nothing." The father replied.

"Well I don't know what's wrong with Drake. He couldn't be taking drugs because we never allowed him to have them. So it must be something." She questioned the adult.

"Well I don't know what it is. But we'll have to talk to him about it." He said with a serious face. "We have to find out what's going on."

**Wow. This came REALLY fast. I'm thinking about working on this story a lot more since I have some extra time at school. Big for now. See you!**


	5. Chapter 5: What's going on?

**Hey guys. I'm back again with another chapter! I've decided to see what Roll and the other robots are doing so far**

Chapter 5: What's going on?

It was a rainy day in Monsteropolis. The clouds were dark and gloomy. Any robot outside was wearing an umbrella, trying to find shelter for the day. It was Roll. she was still depressed about the incident. She always felt like she caused this whole problem. She seperated herself from the people she loved most, feeling unforgivable for what she did. She was on her daily stroll for today. Then, she hear some whispering from a dark alley. She nodded this off, thinking that it was nothing. But she saw something in the alleyway. Some 2 stinging circles appeared. It was a robot that was hiding, two actually. "...Hello? ..Is anyone...there?" She questioned the two. She then felt a tug on her shoulder. Something was dragging her in. She couldn't let go of it, the pull was too strong.

And she was dragged into a dark room.

It was a dark room, some things were visible, but barely. There were 5 figures standing in front of her. One figure turned the lights on and what Roll was surprisingly scary. There were more than 5 figures around her. There was a whole table with them sitting in every seat. There were also still 5 figures standing in the room. One was a light green colored robot which had long arms and legs. Another was a big metallic gray robot. The robots both had dark blue robes on their chest, with painted pictures of Megaman on them. "Roll. do you know who we are?" The leader said.

"Err, no. Not really." She muttered out as the giant robot came towards her.

"We are the Megaman fan club. And the event that had happened had shocked us. We heard about your fight with the 3 robot masters, and were are disappointed in you. You, a friend of Megaman. Forced him to go into a dangerous machine. And for that, we will punish you." He said as he revealed his fist. filled with bandages due to a horrible incident. She didn't care if she got hurt. She snapped at this point. But a shuriken has landed on the wall which surprised the robot. It was Shadow man who threw it. He had found the room and saw Roll getting dragged in.

"Let her go." he said as he walked towards the robots. he was wearing a blue cape. "It's not her fault."

"Huh? What are you talking about?" He said as he got ready for battle. "I won't give her up without a fight!" He said as he charged at the shinobi. Luckily, the Robot Master dodged the attack. He charged again, he missed again. This time, breaking a wall in the process. He was stuck in all the debris. The robot soon grabbed Roll and ran out the room.

"Hey, get that guy! It isn't over yet!" One robot in the crowd said as all of the robots started to chased the two. Fortunately, Shadow man had got out faster then them and locked the hidden room using a shuriken.

"Oof. That was a close one" he said as he panted on the floor. He was looking at Roll. She had a alarmed look on her face. She started to question him.

"Why did you save me?" She muttered out again. Shadow man was confused by the question.

"Well, why not? You were in trouble, weren't you?" He answered the tired girl.

"I derserved that punishment. I caused this whole problem! I forced him to go into a deadly machine, Damn it!" She shouted she just wanted this to be over.

"Roll, please listen. Everyone deserves a second chance. Some people never change, but you're not one of them. All of your actions will be forgiven. Roll. It's time to move on." He said to her. She looked a bit unsure, but he soon saw her eyes widen by this. She gave the robot a hug.

"Thanks Shadow." She said.

"Uh... Sure..." He said a bit embarrassed by the hug. He decided to go home after this. "Bye Roll. See you later." The dark blue robot said as walked home.

"Bye Shadowman" the girl said as she walked to Dr. Lights lab.

**_Later..._**

"Are you sure about this doc?" The orange robot said nervously. He was Concrete man. Dr. Light was telling him about something.

"You have to Concrete man. You can take anger out on people like that. That's just rude of you. Now go apologize to Roll." The Doctor told him. He spotted Roll walking to the lab. "Go on." The orange robot walked toward the girl hesitantly. Once the girl saw the robot, she was a bit frightened. She backed away a bit.

"Alright Roll, listen. I know he have both been going through hard times. But it's okay. I just wanted to tell you that I was ssssoooooooooorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr-"

"You're sorry?" She asked the giant robot. "It's okay. It's. all in the past now. Besides, I'm totally fine now." She said as she started to walk.

"What just happened? She was in a state of depression, like 3 weeks ago." He told the doctor confused.

"I don't know what's going on either. But I'm glad she's not depressed anymore." He said gladly. Hoping Roll wasn't going to be in a state of gloom.

**Meanwhile... **

It was sunny in Salem today. The birds were chirping. The kids outside were playing. And Megaman was hiding down in the Lindens basement. (Yes. That's what their called.) "Gosh. I'm bored. Guess I better watch some TV I guess." He said, bored. Megaman slowly walked over to the TV in the basement. He was about to turn on the TV when he heard something.

"Megaman!" It was Drake. He spotted him just before turning on the TV. He looked upset. "You know what would happen if my parents found out about you!"

"Fine. I'm sorry. It's just so boring around here." He said slumping on the couch. "I just want to get out and do something."

"You have a disguise! Use it!" He said as he grabbed the clothes. The blue armored kid put it on and walked out the basement. Sneaking through the house trying not to make a sound. Meanwhile, Drake turned on the TV. He was going pick a channel, then he heard something.

"Drake? We need to talk about something." His mother called. When Drake heard this. He was a bit scared. What if his parents found out about Megaman? But he still left the basement and found Mom. She was sitting with her husband on a couch. Drake decided to sit on the couch too. He also saw Jane on the couch. He knew something was going on.

"Drake, we need to talk about something." His dad said seriously. "You have been screaming a lot now. You have also been very hesitant most of the time. What's going on Drake? I'm worried about you." He said seriously, Drake had to make up something. But he couldn't come up a lie that good. He knew he had to admit it.

"Mom, I may sound crazy but Megaman is re-" He was interrupted by Jane.

"Megaman is getting cancelled!" She made up a lie. Drake was relieved. His little sister had saved him from what could be catastrophic. "That's what he said! Megaman is cancelled!"

"Megaman is cancelled? What does that mean?" The mom asked.

"Well. It means Capcom is done making Megaman games." Drake lied. He gave his sister and pat on the shoulder.

"Awwww. That must be so sad for Drake. But it's okay. You might find another video game series you like?" His mother said. Drake and Jane left the room and went to the basement.

"Gee, Jane. You saved me there. I almost had to tell my parents Megaman was real!" Drake told her, hugging her.

"Awwwwwwww! That's sweet." Megaman said as a smile formed on his face.

"So are we going to talk about Wily now?" Drake said. "That is important." He said once again.

"I don't know actually. We don't know what's going to come yet, but your friend Brock gave us some pretty decent predictions about what's coming. We can just wait and see." He said, hoping nothing bad would happen. Then he heard someone unlocking the door. It was Brock.

"What's up Drake! You want to talk about the whole Wily thing now. He said as he walked down to the basement.

"Well, we don't know what's coming. So we have to just wait and see." He said to his friend.

"I guess that is true." The kid replied back. "Guess we'll wait and see."

**Another chapter is done! The two segments in this chapter were going to be seperate chapters, but I had to scratch that. See you next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6: The Replacement

**Hey guys. ThatOtherFella here! This time. I thought about spending a whole chapter in the Megaman universe. Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 6: The replacement.

"Don't you think it's odd she got over that depression so carelessly?" The orange robot said. "It's like she was still extremely depressed the other day. And now she's totally fine the next day?" The orange robot said. He was Concrete Man. He was talking to Dr. Light about Roll.

"As I said, I don't know what happened. I'm just happy she got over her depression." He told him again. "It would be a shame if she still was depressed. I'm working on a big project by the way. I'll introduce it later." He said as he walked away.

"Okay. I'm going to get some snacks." Concrete Man said as he walked away as well. But as he walked away. Dr. Light went to his lab and turned on a machine. It was a capsule with a green humanoid robot with purple pieces on it's armor inside. "Hopefully this works..." He pulled a lever and the machine started to glow. Then a giant sound erupted. "It worked..." Dr. Light said as he started at the now free machine. "Welcome Lyric... "

**Later...**

It was a nice, peaceful, day in Monsteropolis. Concrete Man was snacking on food. Jewel Man was talking about some robot celebrities with his friends. And Roll was happily walking though the street. She was walking to Dr. Light's lab. When she got there she was suprised to see a new robot in the lab. She looked confused due to the robot. But Dr. Light then instantly greeted her.

"Hi Roll. Nice to see you here!" He happily welcomed her into the lab. Roll was a bit more confused by the fact that Dr. Light seemed to ignore the robot. Like it was just a new creation of his.

"Doc? Who's that robot... ?" She questionied the large inventor. He replied to her question.

"Well, This is a new creation of mine. I call him Lyric. He said introducing the new robot. "Since Megaman is gone for now. I decided if any trouble breaks out in Monsteropolis. He would be the one to stop it." The robot had light green armor around its body with dark purple shoulders and knee pads. It didn't have a helmet and it's hair was brown. It had a blank expression on its face. The robot waved it's hand at Roll, quiet.

"Err... Hi!" She said as she shook the robot's hands. Still no word from him. "Well... I'm going to leave now. Bye!" She said happily as she left the lab. "Man. What a odd robot. Wouldn't really say anything." She thought to herself as she walked away. But then, She saw a mob of robots coming at her. They had the same blue robes as the ones she was kidnapped by.

It was the Megaman fan club.

"Oh no..." Roll muttered out as she started to dash away from the rising mob. The mob suddenly spotted her and started to run as well. The chase was on. Roll was running as fast as she could. Jumping over several objects in the way. The mob followed too. Trampling multiple things in their way. Luckily, Roll was start to get away when,

**BUMP!**

Roll had collided with something and fell doen when she got up, her eyes widened. It was the same robot she meet in the underground room. It had the same bandages on it's arm. The same bulky body. Everything

"Seems like you made a grave mistake now." The robot told her as a devilish grin appeared on it's face. Roll was extremely scared of what the robot was going to do to her.

_Please don't hurt me Please don't hurt me_

But Roll didn't realized that the mob was catching up to her. She was just focusing on the robot standing in her way. But then she started to hear a loud noise. Then' she immediately knew what it was.

_Pleasedon'thurtmePleasedon'thurtme_

She was basically a sitting duck at this point. She knew she couldn't win. But then she heard a loud screeching noise. She looked behind her and-

"WHAT!!?!?!?!!?"

It was Lyric with his buster out facing the now moitionless mob. He had a helmet on now. It was a purple helmet with green stripes. Resembling that of Megaman's helmet. Her mouth was wide open with wide eyes. Realizing that the robot was protecting her. The robot turned around as well. With a much different expression on his face. His face was red-hot. Steaming blowing out of the robot.

"How DARE you threaten my own brethren! You will pay for this!" The robot suddenly linged into the silent robot. But it jumped away from the incoming threat. The robot had now colided with the earth. Stuck once again. Lyric thought that this would be a good time to use a weapon. So his armor suddenly changed to a orange and white palette. Danger Wrap. He fired the mine at the robot. Suddenly then. It exploded into a bubble with the robot inside. "Guys! HELP!" The now defenseless robot called out as he floated in the air. The ruckus had finally stopped. Roll walked over to the now calm robot and thanked it.

"Wow... That was crazy! Thanks for protecting me back there though. That was really brave!" She told the robot. The robot still didn't reply. Roll was honestly still very concerned about the robot. It wouldn't talk to her. It was like it had it's sound chip removed. But still, she was happy that the robot had saved her. But then she started hearing something around her, and there was quite a lot of it. Turns out. A crowd had gathered around to see what crazy things were going on. Even Shadowman was there. But one certain robot had walked out of the crowd to look at the new robot.

"So your new here eh?" The slim robot asked the android. The robot was red with white stripes across it's body. It had long arms with white gloves and it's legs were long as well. He had a red helmet with a white crystal at the top. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am the one, and only, Ace Man! The new protector of Monsteropolis." The robot said as he posed dramatically. The other robot still didn't reply. The robot started to stare at the still silent bot. "Hey! Are you giving **me **the silent treatment!" The robot harshly told him. But Roll told the robot about Lyric.

"Don't be angry! He's just a really silent robot." She answered the red robot.

"Ah. Okay. So do you know his name?" He questioned the female robot.

"Oh! His name is Lyric! He's another robot build by Dr. Light. He was supposed to fight crime in Monsteropolis while Megaman is gone!" She answered the robot again.

"Interesting." He said. "He's basically has the same purpose as me. Seems like a bland rip-off of me!" He retorted the robot. A angry face started to appear on Lyric's face. Then. Lyric started to tackle Ace Man in revenge. The crowd started to watch again. But Roll had different expression on her face.

"Please stop!" She screamed out. The crowd stopped chanting. Roll started to walk up to the two bots. "Listen. Fighting isn't going to get us anywhere. Megaman is gone. And we don't now if he's coming back. He could even be dead at this point. So please, stop fighting!" She told the two. Lyric stopped tackling Ace Man, and Ace Man stopped punching back. They looked at each other.

"Okay. Sorry I called you a bland rip-off of me. It was rude and unjust of me." He apologized to the now neutral bot. Nothing. "I'll take that as a "I'm sorry." now. So what are we going to do next?" The robot questioned him. Then. The robot started to point out to a certain structure. The crowd and everyone else started to look as well. It's was the Wily fortress. Then Roll started to explain the reasoning for this.

"Well. We don't know what Wily is cooking up. So... I guess it would be the perfect time to check on him." The girl said. The crowd started to nod in agreement to this.

"It would be a good idea to spot on Wily as well." Ace Man said. "Maybe he has a universal machine as well." He said again. "So it's official. We will be checking on Wily for now. We will be off for now. Bye!" The robot said as he and Lyric teleported away. When the two finally got there. They stared at the castle for a while. "It must be amazing to live in such a castle. Right?" He told the robot. It replied with a nod. The robot winked back as he start to walk towards the castle. He started calling out Wily's name. "Wily? Wily! I know you can hear me!" He called out. No response. He tried calling out again. "Stop playing with me! WILY!" He calle spit again. But a Sniper Joe caught his eye. He ran up to the robot, grabbing it's arm. "Do you know where Wily is?" He told the robot.

"Why do I have to tell you?" The robot shouted out. But Lyric came closer to the bot, when he stopped, his buster came out and was facing the Sniper Joe.

"Either you tell us where Wily is. or you get destroyed." He said quietly, with a bit of anger.

"Fine! Fine." He said as he lead them to the castle. He opened the gate and went inside with the two. They looked around the castle for a bit. Then they went inside. He lead them around the rooms for a while as well. But they finally got to Wily's room. But Wily was nowhere to be seen.

"You lied to us. You said Wily would be here!" Ace Man scolded the robot.

"It seems like you fell for my trap! Wily was gone this whole time." He then got out a remote and pressed a button. Not too soon. Some alarms started going off. The two robots looked around.

"Quick! He activated the security system!" He told the silent robot as he started to lock the door. When the door was finally locked. AceMan pinned the Sniper Joe to the wall. "Now **you** are going to actually tell us where Wily is." He scold them robot again.

"Wily's... Searching... Megaman..." he muttered out.

"Wily's searching for Megaman?" He asked the robot. "Where?"

"Traveled... Through... Universes..." He muttered out once again.

"Megaman's in a different universe?" He asked the robot again.

"He... Used... Machine..." The finally said before falling down to the ground.

"Wait a minute. So that means... Is Megaman in a different universe? We have to find him!" He said as he unlocked the door and rushed to see where the machine would be. They had to go fast though. Because several robots were firing and chasing them. They finally escaped the endless horde of robots when the two found a unlocked door. They went inside, tired from the chaos. But a machine inside the room caught their eye. It was a purple teleported. But it looked like the one Megaman teleported with. "Is that a copy of the teleporter Megaman got stuck in? If that's so. Then let's go in!" Ace Man cried out as he and Lyric jumped into the teleporter. When they were inside the machine started to float and flash a dark purple color and then...

It was gone.

**Hi guys. I'm sorry this chapter came very late. Life had to get in the way. And I had to spend time with my family. More chapter will come. But maybe at a slower later. See you next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7: You want the truth?

**Hi guys! I'm back with a new chapter again. This time we are going to the real world once again! This time. It's the robot masters time to shine!**

Chapter 7: You want the truth?

This is certainly odd.

Apparently. Megaman is the star of a video game based after him. And guess what? I'M the villain! Why must I always get one's hands dirty? I **NEVER** WIN! But I'm just rambling. My main goal is to convince the president of this country to stop Megaman once and for all. And he won't even know it! HAHAHAHAHA-

"CAN YOU PLEASE STOP LAUGHING FOR 1 DAMN SECOND!" A robot cries out. It was Bass, He was controlling the ship. They were flying over the ocean now.

"Why? Every villain needs a good laugh don't they?" He told the robot, he nodded that off and just continued to control the ship.

"But Wily. There is one **GIANT** flaw in your plan that your too stupid to realize." He harshly told the now shocked doctor.

"EXCUSE M-Fine, what is it." He questioned the robotic pilot.

"So I've been listening to the radio for a while. And it said something about a certain flying machine with a certain skull on it. You really thought that people wouldn't recognize a giant ship flying through the sky." The told the doctor, Then, he had a state of realization of his face.

"Well that wasn't very smart of me I suppose..." he said as he feared what would soon happen.

**Later...**

It was now a bit dark in Salem, the kids were inside their houses. Some cars were on the road. And it was dinner time. Drake and his family were happily eating inside their house. Feasting on shrimp scampi to be certain. But two certain robots were searching for a certain person. One robot had a slim structure. It was grey with chains around it's body. The other robot was light blue with amber tubes and had 2 giant water tanks acting as shoulders. "Darn. We're getting close to him." The grey robot said quietly.

"Yeah. I didn't expect Megaman to be in one of those houses." The blue bot declared. "Wily going to be soooooo happy when he sees Megaman captured!" He said a bit more excited.

"Shut up. We're almost there." The chained bot told the other as they kept walking." Finally. They came upon a certain house. "Alright, let's knock on the door."

"It's the door." Drake's mom said as she walked up to the front door. Opening it. "Hello-" She immediately changed to a face of confusion. The two bots were standing at her door.

"Hello miss. Have you seen this robot?" The blue robot then grabbed a picture of Megaman and showing to her. She was even more confused.

"...isn't it a bit too late for Halloween-HEY!" One of the robots was searching around the house. It was the grey one "Get out!" She shouted as she grabbed a mop. The robot then rushed to the basement, searching around for anyone. Then, his eye caught a tiny boy hiding in a dark spot.

"Megaman!" he shouted out as he grabbed the robot. "It seems like you're cornered now!" He said, but then. A mop had hit him in his face. His arm ripped some of Rock's skin off. Revealing some circuitry. The mom was even more confused,

"Zack? What are you doing-" but the robot got up and tackled him. Luckily, he dodged and ran up to the stairs. Dad started to chase him as well.

"Mom! WAIT!" Drake hollered our as he and Jane ran up as well. Rock decided to go to Drake's room so he could hide. The family saw this and followed him up. As Rock was about to lock the door. The 4 barged in, colliding with Rock. As he got up. He locked the door. He turned around and saw 4 faces of confusion.

"Now you, young man. Are going to tell us what's goin-" He then realized the open circuitry on his arm. "What the..." He looked closer at the arm. Mom was even more confused about what was going on. "Is this?..." Drake getting nervous. He was trying to keep a straight face.

But he couldn't hold it.

"MEGAMAN IS ACTUALLY ZACK AND I DIDN'T WANT YOU GUYS TO GET ANGRY AT ME FOR KEEPING A FICTIONAL VIDEO GAME CHARACTER IN THE REAL WORLD!" He shouted all at once. His parents started to look at him in odd expressions.

"Drake. Are you okay?" His father asked as he started to stare at him oddly.

"I'm telling the truth Dad! I swear!" He shouted out once again.

"Hey! He's telling the truth!" Jane told her Dad.

"Drake, Jane. What's going on? Please tell us the truth about this." The mother asked the teen one more time.

"But we are..." he quietly told her. His parents started to stare at each other, worried about their children. But their time was up went Rock did something crazy.

"He's right." He said as a light blue glow surrounded him. Suddenly, he had changed into his armor. Drake's parents were dumbfounded at this. "Now excuse me. I have some unfinished business to do." As he unlocked the door, opening it. He then closed again. His parents stared at Drake. With the same expression on their faces.

"Why didn't you two tell us this?" His father stated.

"Because you always act like I'm not responsible!" Drake said. "You always act like I'm a child. We could've took good care of that puppy! I'm going to grow up one day and live a good life. You can't deny that. And maybe if I'm lucky, really lucky. I'll make a big change in the world." Then, His mom shed a tear.

"Drake. That was beautiful. I can't express how much you have amazed me." She hugs me tight. I think they understand.

"If this is true. We'll start treating you better." His Dad answered Drake. But Megaman in they other hand...

"Can you please leave them alone? We'll fight another day!" He told the duo.

"But we can leave without **you**!" The blue robot shouted. "I, Hydro Man. Will not give up on my mission!" He then fired a stream of water. Pushing Megaman to a wall. The wall had a tiny crack. Then, a angered face came upon him.

"**YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT!**"He then fired a giant charge shot at him pushing him out the door. The other chained bot saw this and decided to get revenge. A chain that came out of his arm extended. If homed for Megaman, but he grabbed the chain and broke it off. The grey bot, now with a worried face. He ran away with the other one already outside. he sighed in relief. "Guys. You can come out now."

"I'm glad we're saf-WHY IS THERE A CRACK ON THE WALL?" The mom said, inspecting the wall.

"Sorry. One of the robot's hit me." He answered her. "I'll fix it later."

"It's okay. You can call me Richard. My wife's name is Jolene. I guess you already know about Drake and Jane." The dad told him. "This is going to be real crazy..." He muttered quietly looking around the house.

**Later...**

It was a new day in the Linden's neighborhood after the incident. Megaman didn't have to hide from Drake's parents anymore now. So he decided to explore the house more, and Drake and Jane told him about the devices and technology in this world. "And this, is a IPhone." Drake answered the question hungry robot. "It's a lot like a tablet. But smaller. You can call people, or text them. Like this." He tapped on the Messages app. He then clicked a label that read Brock. He then typed out text that said "Hi!" and he send it. They had a conversation for a while talking about what happened to Drake's house yesterday as Megaman looked in awe.

"Technology here is really interesting!" He happily told Drake as he looked at the texts.

"Yeah. But I always also wanted to know what technology is like in your world." Drake questioned the blue bot.

"Fine. I'll tell you two." He then started to talk about the technological wonders of his world. But a certain scientist had some trouble to deal with.

"Sir. Get out of the high-tech vehicle!" A mega phone blared out.

"NO! This is my machine. And I will STAY!" He hollered as he started up the engine. But a tank started to face it's cannon towards the machine. Wily saw this and decided to stop the machine. _Gee. How embarrassing. I've been defeated by a bunch low-life humans. And their tech looks soold! Well, I don't know what to expect now..._

**What did you think of this chapter? How will Drake's parents adapt to Megaman? What happened with Wily? See you in the next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8: Governmental Troubles

** Hey guys. I'm back with another chapter. This time. It's about Wily and the government trapping him and Bass. I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 8: Governmental Troubles.

How ironic.

The phrase repeated in Wily's head after he was captured by the government. It was odd that a bunch of low-tech people could possibly outsmart him. That "news" actually said something about the government setting up an army to catch me. There were multiple tanks and missiles to attack my machine. When I found the army. I actually destabilize some tanks using a laser in my carrier. Unfortunately, One if the tanks hit the thruster on my carrier. And I collieries harshly with the ground. Smoke spewing out of my machine. I tried restarting but a megaphone called out telling not to. I didn't listen. Due to this, a tank aimed at me. I saw this and surrendered. How idiotic of me.

"Now get out of the vechile. Do you hear me!" The megaphone blared out again. Me and Bass exited the Wily carrier after that. Some people gave Bass a glare.

_Must be his armor._ I thought to myself. As I walked into a large building. It looked like a prison of sorts. As I entered a room with two people and some weird bulky machine.

"Now sir. This is a lie machine. It will detect if you lie or not. Now tell me. Why did you attack the military with your hi-tech machine." One of the people asked me. I replied.

"Well, you see. In **my **world. A famous enemy of mine got stuck in** your **worldusing a machine that travels through multiple universes. I discovered this and decided to create my own universe traveling machine to stop him. I then decided on a plan to trick the government into stopping the villain. But my robot assistant, Bass. Told me that the government already knows about me. And that's how I ended up in your trap." The doctor stated. The two stared in disbelief.

"Literally? Your world and our world? The universe traveling machine? Your robot assistant? This has got to me a jo-" The officer was interrupted by a beep from the machine.

"He isn't lying? The heck?" The other officer said confused by the machine beeping.

"There has to be some type of rational explanation for this." The second officer asked. "Also sir, what's your name?" He asked still perplexed.

"Dr. Wily." He answered on last time. The machine beeped yet again.

He was telling the truth again.

"That name sounds oddly familiar... Nevermind, can you tell us about this enemy you chasing?" The officer said with a neutral face.

"He goes by the name of Megaman. He is a blue robot keeps destroying all of my inventions! So I want to destroy him once and for all!" The two officers stared in disbelief again.

"This is a joke. Megaman can be real, he a freaking video game character-" The machine beeped one last time.

He was telling the truth.

The two were bewildered more than they were before. So many unbelievable things were happening. Yet they were true. "H-how..." One of the officers muttered.

"And where is my assistant Bass?" The doctor asked the two flabbergasted officers.

**Meanwhile...**

"Impossible!" One of many scientists in a room called out. "His body is only compromised of circuitry and metal!" The scientist cried out again.

"This robot's circuitry is way too advanced to us to even learn about. The person who made this is a real genius!" A differed scientist stated while staring at the revealed circuitry. "This robot is a technological wonder!"

"It must be that doctor from earlier. If he could create that machine. Then he obviously could make this robot!" Another scientist shouted.

"We don't know if he invented the robot or even the machine! Maybe another person made and he just possibly stole it!" A scientist from earlier asked. But a person came running in with some very surprising news.

"Sir! He have some very, very, important news to tell you." A policeman said with sweat streaming down his face. "Turns out the doctor goes by the name of Dr. Wily-" He was interrupted by a scientist laughing off at the name.

"Really? _chuckle_ Dr. Wily? _chuckle _Great joke. But I'm not falling for that one James, what's his actual name." A scientist asked as his giggling stopped.

"This isn't a joke! That's his actual name, I'm not kidd-" He was cut off again by the same scientist.

"We get it James, funny joke. Not us his ACTUAL name." The now serious scientist questioned him.

"I'm telling the truth! His name is Dr. Wily. He even has his little robot assistant guy called Bass and he's trying to capture Megaman and-" He was them stopped by the same scientist yet again.

"James. You need to stop and tell us the ACTUAL truth. Not lies, not jokes, the TRUTH." The scientist said again, much more concerned. But the cop got angered by this.

"Listen up here. I was telling them ACTUAL TRUTH in your ACTUAL FACE. That not a joke. That was the TRUTH. The TRUTH." The cop sternly told the scientist. "Now stop before I get any angrie-" He immediately stopped talking as he and other scientists heard a loud noise. Turns out. Two more robots had literally broke inside the room. The cop immediately grabbed his pistol. Two robots then came out of the smoke. It was Tase Man and some other dark blue robot. The robot was modeled after a Splash Woman, but had legs and a knife on it's helmet. "Great. More robots..." The cop sighed. "Now stop in the name of the law!" The officer shouted as he raised his gun.

"I don't think that's going to work." The dark blue armored woman said as her hand changed into that of a large knife. She then ran to the cop as he tried to shoot. But she used her knife as a shield to protect her from the shells. When she was quite close to the cop. She chopped the gun in half.

"Not bad but I've got backup-" The policeman was then tased by Tase Man. Who sneaked behind him.

"Good job Knife Woman. You've really improved your combat skillz." Tase Man praised her.

"No problem. Now let's get Bass and free Wily." Knife Woman said as she walked away with the blue robot. But then they were instantly greeted with more policeman. "Oh." She muttered as she stared at the dozens of cops in their way. "Guess this means more fighting." She said as she raised her knife up in the air and dashed to the crowded zone. The fight began. Some police started to fire at her. But she used her knife as a barrier again. Tase Man started to electrocute some cops as he ducked under the rain of bullets. Then Knife Woman started to slice some guns in half. But one man used some debris as a shield to protect him from the sharp blade. While Tase Man successfully fought off a decent amount of the policeman, strike after strike, He had finally defeated them all. Knife Woman was still endlessy hitting the shield of debris. With one strong slash, the piece of ruin finally broke in half.

"Let me handle thiz." Tase Man told the lady in a odd accent. He then tased the defenseless cop, now stunned.

"Let's go now, since we're out of this mess." Knife Woman said as she and Tase Man walked towards a certain building. They would get Wily back at all costs. No matter what. When they entered the building. They were surprised to see that two more robots had already freed Dr. Wily. One was light blue and dark purple with the body of a freezer and a scarf. And the other had purple armor and had big bottles of perfume on it's shoulders.

"Knife Woman! Tase Man! You must me the two who fought off those policemen! But Perfume Woman and Polar Man has freed me from those peasants! Now that the police are out of the way. It's time for my new plan to destroy Megaman! HAHAHA! He laughed happily at his new plan of finding Megaman. But Polar Man has to say something about it.

"Well... What is it?" The fridge asked the doctor.

"Well you see. Once I fix my machine. I will send all of you guys to a state known as Washington D.C. Oncebyoi guys are there. You will take control of the city. Forcing citizens to work on multiple hordes of robots to stop Megaman! Now only wily I stop Megaman. But will take over a whole STATE! MUHAHAHAHAHA!" He laughed once again his voice filling the room. "So what to you think?" He asked the robots.

"I think it's quite a decent plan." Perfume Woman complemented the idea.

"What's a decent?" Polar asked as he start opening and closing his door to see if the light inside his fridge would turn off. Everyone facepalmed at this.

"If only I made you smarter Polar Man." Wily sighed as he opened a door. "Follow me." He lead the robots to multiple rooms to find his machine. They entered many rooms. But they were all empty.

"Polar Man must be really good at combat." Tase Man asked him.

"What's a combat again?" The large robot thought to himself as he entered rooms. But at last. They finally found the room containing the Wily Carrier.

"Finally! My machine! Now that I found it, time for some upgrades." He said as he viciously laughed once again.

His plan has just started.

**This might be on of the longest chapters, but I hope you enjoyed it. I'm trying to impress my vocabulary now. So feedback is okay. See you in the next chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9: Where in the world are we?

**Hi guys. I'm here with a new chapter. Now that we're done with Wily's chapter. Let's move on to what happened to Lyric and AceMan.**

Chapter 9: Where in the world are we?

"Lyric. Why do you think all these people are staring at us?" He asked the mute robot. He knew the robot couldn't talk. He was just waiting for a answer for all the confused citizens keeping a eye on them. The robot answered with a shrug. Ace Man sighed. "I wish I knew the answer as well bud." He said walking through a crowd of people in a metropolitan city. Some people glared at the robots walking through the males city. It seemed to never end as they trudged throughout multiple people, it would be impossible to find Megaman at this point. It was getting dark at this point. So the robots decided to rest for the night. They found a clear alleyway between two buildings and decided to rest there. Lyric rested on a stained pillow. While Ace Man sat on a brown mattress. "People aren't very clean here aren't they?" Ace Man stated in a quite tone. Lyric giggled at this. After he stopped giggling, the two finally got some rest. "Goodnight Lyric." Ace Man silently said as he and Lyric closed their eyes. But when the two bots were asleep. A certain scientist was about to start his plan.

_Lyric? Lyric! Wake up! Something's going on! Lyric? LYRIC!_

The robot then darted his eyes open. To his surprise. He saw Ace Man extremely close to his face, he was startled at this. "Sorry Lyric, but-" before AceMan could say anything. He noticed some odd looking people. They looked kinda like.. robots? Lyric stared at then in wonder. But Ace Man interrupted him. "Yea... Turns out. Wily just took over this whole place overnight! And those people are his robots!" Ace Man answered him. Lyric gasped in shock. Would they be

found? They had to stop this. "But I have a plan." AceMan said with hope surging through him. "First, we sneak into his base. Then after that, we take down those robots. Finally, we defeat Wily and find Megaman. Got it?" Ace Man declared. Lyric nodded in approval. But before they could do anything. A giant blast filled the city. Multiple tanks had arrived in the city. The sound of treads moving through debris filled their ears. A loud voice then called out.

"SIR. SURRENDER NOW OR FACE DEFEAT." A noise blared. But a another odd robot appeared in the sky. It was dark red with wings on it's shoulders, similar to that of a plane. The robot then began firing missles at several tanks, avoiding shells that some fired.

"This is our chance! Go, now!" Ace Man shouted as the two started running out the alley into the city, but it wasn't long before the airborne bot noticed the two.

"The heck?" The robot told himself as he stared at the two. The robot now distracted, a tank finally fired at him. He turned around, but it was too late. The shell had already collided with him as it then exploded, smoke now covering the air. The two looked at the smog, wondering if the robot was destroyed. But then, a red streak of light dashed out of the smoke. The robot was alive, but covered in dents. It had a clipped wing. And some of the robot's helmet was covered with a massive crack. The robot then started to keep firing missles at the tanks. While the robot was busy decimating the tanks. The two bots had finally reached another alleyway.

"I'm glad we're safe now." AceMan muttered as he rubbed of some of the ashes scattered on his face. That's went he and Luric noticed a family of three huddling in a corner. Shaking as they stared at the robots. Ace Man then stared the family as he spoke. "Don't worry. We're not going to hurt you." Ace Man said in a silent voice. "Trust me. We aren't like the others." He said once again. The family still kept shaking, unsure if the robot was telling the truth. Lyric then grabbed a blanket of the backpack he kept while running. He handed it to them. The mother of family grabbed this. _Are these... things telling the truth? _The mother thought to herself.

"Fine. I believe you." The mother told them in a now welcoming tone. As she covered the blanket over the kids. "But I have a question. What are you... things?" The female questioned.

"Well, you see. We are robots. This here is Lyric." He said pointing to the purple robot. "He is created by the legendary Dr. Light. And I'm Ace Man. Created by Dr. Osteon. I was supposed to be a cleaning bot, but I quit that job. I wanted to search for a purpose in life. Now I know what that is. To protect all innocent, good people and stop the scum of the Ear-" the woman then silenced him.

"Stop it. Your going to me some noise. Those things might find us." She said, now in a quieter tone.

"Those are also robots." Ace Man now said much quieter.

"So why are you here?" A child asked, still covered in the blanket.

"I'm actually not very sure. The closest thing I remember was going into a weird machine." The red bot told them. "Maybe if I just think about it-" Another explosion echoed through the city. It was the red robot. He destroyed every tank in sight. Now with them destroyed. His eyes focused on the two robots. He dashed to the two.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here." The armored bot said as he looked at the robots. They two turned around to see the robot in their face.

"I-I can E-explain!" The crisimon bot said now scared.

"Now why are ya her-" He was interrupted by a punch from Lyric. "The heck was that for-" Lyric punched him again, now knocking the robot out this time. The family caught a glimpse at the robot.

"Is he okay?" Ace Man thought as he touched the robot. It's didn't even move. "I think he's knocked out!" Ace Man cried. "Now we going to stop that Dr. Wily once and for all!" Ace Man hollered our with power.

"So what are you going to do?" The mother asked the robot.

"We're gonna stop this mess now." Ace Man said with justice and power. "Let's do this."

**Later...**

"Jane! Wake up! It's Friday!" Drake called out to the little girl. She then woke up from a deep sleep.

"Friday!" She happily cried out. "The weekends are coming!" She said, happy she wouldn't have to endure more evil addition problems. After the two got dressed. They came down for breakfast. Megaman was cooking some bacon with Richard.

"Not bad. You're really talented!" Richard complimented.

"Well what would you expect from a robot like me?" He told the father.

"Time to watch the news!" Drake said gladly. As he powered on the remote. But the news wasn't very happy at all.

"Hello good viewers. You are watching the official Salem news channel. And a extreme event in Washington D.C. is taking place!" The camera then focused on a ruined Seattle. "The same weird ship that appeared a few days ago has invaded Seattle with creatures. Scientists say that the creatures might actually be robots. Multiple military forces have also been defeated by these "robots" Let us hope this catastrophe wil be over soon." The newsman declared. The family was worried about this.

"Those poor people! I wish we could save them." Jane whined.

"There must be some explanation for this attack. Megaman, do you know any thing about this?" Richard asked the blue

bot

"This has to be Dr. Wily! There's plenty of evidence!" Megaman shouted out!

"Dr. Wily? Who's that." Jolene asked confused by the unknown person.

"He's the villain from Megaman! He must be trying to take over the world!" Drake answered the mother.

"So he's here as well? That's insane!" Richard said surprised by the fact that yet another Megaman character was in the real world. "We have to stop him!" He stated again.

"Don't worry! I'll teleport there and stop him!" Megaman cried out.

"But... are you going to come back?" Drake questioned the robotic boy.

"I will, but for now. Bye." Megaman told the family as he armor appeared. And the teleported to the destroyed city to stop Dr. Wily once and for all.

**So what did you guys think of this chapter? I hope you liked it. See you in the next chapter!**


End file.
